In the past, various efforts were made to provide cleaning devices for paint preparation tasks, such as sponges, brushes, and pressure washers. While such cleaning devices were generally accepted for preparation of surfaces to be painted or otherwise coated, there remained room for improved devices to ease the difficulty of such a process. Such an improved device has been achieved by the present invention.